


Maybe We’re Meant To Be Alone

by Legendary5



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Runner Five, Five Writes Poetry, Light Angst, Poetry, Season 5 Spoilers, zrs5, zrs5 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendary5/pseuds/Legendary5
Summary: Written for Zombies, Make! Five was notorious for collecting sports bras, but there was something else she collected that no one else noticed: notebooks. SPOILERS for the first half of Season 5.
Relationships: Runner Five/Sam Yao
Kudos: 11





	Maybe We’re Meant To Be Alone

**Maybe We’re Meant To Be Alone**

**Prompt: Maybe We’re Meant To Be Alone, by the Red Suns**

Five was notorious for collecting sports bras, but there was something else she collected that no one else noticed: notebooks.

Every time she found a journal or notebook, she would hoard it, fill it with writing and drawing. She had continued and even completed Maggie Donane’s novel after she had turned gray, but Five was so self conscious about sharing that it was hard to get her to say anything about it. Everyone in Abel knew she wrote poems, too, but she’d never shared them.

Sam saw her writings and drawings; on a cold and rainy day, when they had been hiding in Noah Base during the days when the Minister had taken over Abel, Sam had found himself wandering into Five’s room while she was undercover in Abel. It was there that he saw a small, red-wine leather journal that he’d never seen before. The cover was worn and stained from use, the end paper torn and the ribbon bookmark frayed.

The first page had Five’s name on it, along with an address, email and cell phone number. After that, it was filled with poetry. Pages and pages of haikus and attempted rhyming verses. There were a few freestyle poems and poems where the words were made to look like different shapes.

But one poem caught his eye… because it had his name on it.

**_Sam_ **

_I fell from the sky_

_Your voice, the first thing I heard_

_You called me home_

_You gave me hope._

_And then I met you_

_Your intelligent eyes_

_Your crooked smile_

_And I wasn’t alone._

_I got your voice_

_Inside my head_

_You give me hope_

_I’m never alone._

_Lost in the dark_

_You called to me_

_Your voice was my map,_

_You called me home._

_You said to me_

_“We left the light on,”_

_So I picked myself up_

_And I came home._

_When I return_

_From places unknown_

_You hold my hands._

_Never let me go._

_Your voice is my lifeline_

_It gives me hope_

_Brings me safety, peace,_

_And Tranquility._

“Oh Five, I didn’t know you were such a wordsmith,” he breathed, smiling down on the page; for moment he could see her face smiling at him from across the room.

He gently closed the journal and placed it back on her bed. Tears started falling from his eyes, and he found himself lying on the bed, his face pressed into her pillow.

“I miss you,” he whimpered. “Please come home.”


End file.
